


I Never Understood Before

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e08 Motel Review, First Meetings, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: It is not love at first sight.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	I Never Understood Before

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> Title is from "Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung. 

It is not love at first sight.

It's fascination initially, fleeting glances at a soft sweater and silver rings and dark, sleek hair. Then delight, as Patrick watches David flail through describing an idea as messy and beautiful and intriguing as he is. It is not one feeling but many, tangled up in Patrick's chest like yarn and yanking his heart to a stuttering stop.

Patrick knew his old life didn't fit him anymore, but he couldn’t have imagined someone like David, or the breathless mix of desire and adoration he evokes. It's not love yet, but it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved & appreciated <3


End file.
